The present invention relates to a mounting plate assembly of a hinge for mounting on a frame of an article of furniture a door of the article of furniture, such assembly including a hinge arm which is pivotally mounted to a hinge casing that is insertable into a hole in the door, and a mounting plate which is mountable on the frame and securable thereon by a screw.
In modern furniture constructions so-called door frames are used, such frames carrying the hinges for the door, and the actual side walls of the furniture body are made of a weaker material. This has the advantages that the total cost of the piece of furniture can be reduced because the side walls may be extremely thin, and the sloe walls can be made of material of better quality and more attractive outward appearance without increasing the cost of furniture when compared with conventionally manufactured pieces of furniture.
It is difficult to fix a relatively heavy door to a narrow frame in such a way that even after a period of time no lowering or tilting of the doors occurs. Therefore, special hinges have been developed which are used for mounting a door to such a frame. An example of such a tinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,706.
In furniture wherein hinges are mounted on a thicker side wall of a piece of furniture, hinges have been developed with which the hinge arm can be mounted on the mounting plate and locked thereon without the use of a tool by simply placing the hinge arm onto the mounting plate, whereby the hinge arm is secured to the mounting plate by a snap-on action. This technique greatly facilitates the mounting of the door on the piece of furniture. An example for such a hinge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,238.